Lovian Communist Party
]] ]] :A ghost is haunting Europe -- the ghost of Communism. (Opening sentence of the Communist Manifesto) The Lovian Communist Party (LCP) is a Lovian communist party. It was founded in the mid-1980s by August Magnus Donia. After several controversies partyleader Donia resigned yet stayed active as a member and important financer. His son Ygo August Donia is head of finances. History Founded in the mid 1980's by August Magnus Donia, nicknamed "the Red Baron" for his communist and socialist viewpoints, the LCP has been a controversial political party since the beginning. After the McCrooke v. Donia Trial in late 2009, the political party got nationwide attention in the media and became better known at the general public. Several shady figures, however, have had and still have, high positions in the party which is alligned with the powerful and controversial Donia clan. The LCP was created initially as a platform for socialist students to discuss politics together. Dr. Vladimir Boudenski, a university professor, adviced these students to take it to the next level and form a serious political party. Then it was Baron of Donia who invited the communists to his Castle Donia in the Emerald Highlands where they regulary meet, to this very day. He was also the main financer, and his son Ygo August Donia was also an important key figure, who is also the main press advicer and propoganda man. Viewpoints The LCP has some important issues: # The working class is the most important and valued in society. # Health care should be supported by the state. # The poorer one gets, the less tax he has to pay: the richer a Lovian is, the more tax he has to pay (as a relative percentage). # The strongest backs carry the hardest loads (as stated above). # At the age of 65, any man and every woman gets a pension from the state. No Lovian has to work past the age of 65, unless this is their personal choice to do so. # The state controls part of the economy. # No bonuses for businessmen in times of crisis! # No race or ethnic positivie discrimination: all people are equal and should be treated as such. # The Lovian royal family gets financial support: this goes only to the reigning monarch and his decendents, the rest of his family by marriage or by blood (nieces, nephews, sister- and or brother-in-law) do not see a penny from the taxpayers hard-earned money! Foreign relations On foreign relations: # Better relations with nations like Cuba and Russia. # No participation in foreign wars (like those fought by the US) # Sending much aid the poorer countries, and to warzones all across the globe, no matter what the political opinion of the government of those countries may be, even if the greatly differ from Lovia's: the people of poor countries should no pay for the mistakes of their government. Members * August Magnus Donia (founder, no longer leader) * Dr. Vladimir Boudenski (current partyhead) * Ygo August Donia (controversial meber, head of finances and son of August Magnus Donia) * ''Hengst Smid'' * ... See also * August Magnus Donia * New Socialist Party Category:Political party